thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Adventures Chronicles of Equestrian Girls and Boys
Thomas Adventure Chronicle Of Equestrian Boys and Girls is an animated feature film starring characters resembling the main cast of Thomas Adventure Chronicles The film's plot involves the Train James pursuing his stolen crown into an alternate world where he transforms into a human, teenage boy. While learning how to behave as a human, James encounters human counterparts of His friends, who help him in his search for his crown. Summary The movie opens in sodor, with James, Spike and their friends disembarking at the station and heading to the Sodor Castle to attend James's first prince summit since his coronation. James is both nervous and excited (or "nervicited", as Pinkie puts it) about the summit and feeling self-conscious about wearing his crown, but his friends are supportive as expected, believing hus new status as prince should be embraced. In the throne room, James bumps into an amber-coated Pegasus royal guard who introduces him as "his highness, Prince James ", and he and her friends meet with Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Celestia takes notice of how tired James and his friends look from their trip and sends the seven of them off to bed. Some time later, as he tries on his crown, James is once again feeling unsure of herself, wondering what will happen now that he's a prince. Spike assures him everything will be fine, and the two of them go to sleep (though James has some trouble trying to keep his tender standing in place ). The element of magic is stolen! Later that night, a pony in a cloak sneaks into the castle, past the patrol of royal guards and into Twilight and Spike's guest room. Using unicorn magic, the cloaked pony switches James's crown with a fake crown and attempts to make off with it. However, as the unicorn sneaks past Spike, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his tail in the way. The thief trips over it with their back hoof, crashing into the floor and stirring James and Spike from their sleep. James, noticing the crown in the unicorn's saddlebag, cries "Thief!" before giving chase. His shouts wake the other Element bearers, the engines and everybody as he passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit. he attempts to cut the thief off by teleporting, but the unicorn is just as skilled at teleportation as he is; uncloaked by the spell, the thief is revealed to be a mare. James tackles the fleeing unicorn to the ground as they reach a chamber in the castle that houses a large mirror. During the struggle, James's crown falls through the mirror. With a wicked grin and a sarcastic, insincere apology, the mystery mare untangles herself in front of james by teleporting to the mirror and leaps through it, to Twilight and her friends' shock. At a loss james starts crying finding the unicorn The next morning, Princess Celestia and Sir topham Hatt identifies the unicorn as Sonta dusk, her former student. She began her studies under Celestia not long before James but had turned cruel and dishonest when she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she'd liked. She subsequently abandoned her studies (eventually going through the mirror, apparently). Spike brings out the fake crown, with Princess Celestia surmising that sonta hoped that James wouldn't notice the switch right away, and by the time she did, it would be too late to retrieve the real one. When James asks where Sonta fled to, the other princesses and the fat controller show him and his friends to the mirror. Going into the mirror The mirror is in fact a gateway to another world, an alternate world, that opens once every thirty moons. It used to be kept in the throne room of Sodor Castle, as Princess Celestia hoped that Sonta Dusk would use it to return to Equestria some day to seek her guidance. The princesses and sir topham hatt task James with venturing into this other world and retrieving isr crown; without it, the other Elements of Harmony are powerless, and Equestria/ Sodor loses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Sonta would likely use the Element of Magic to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Unfortunately, such a task has its share of complications. For one, James must go alone, as sending him with all of his friends could upset the balance of the other world and complicate his mission further. What's more is that the gateway will only be open for another three days. When the moon reaches its peak in the night sky at that time, the gateway will close, and it will be another thirty moons before James can use it to return to Equestria/sodor. With some encouragement from his friends, James steps through the gateway. Only moments later, an anxious Spike follows after him. Canterlot High School Dizzy from the journey across worlds, James opens his eyes, surprised to find Spike—now a small purple-furred dog—standing before him. They at least know what his current form is, because what is even more alarming is the fact James himself is now a Train they are completely unfamiliar with: a human teenager. The two find themselves outside what appears to be a castle, and immediately begin their search for James's crown. However, James struggles to get used to his new body, learning to walk upright and get around without magic. James and Spike enter the seemingly empty "castle", and James gets a first look at his new body through a display case's glass windowpane. Suddenly, a bell rings, and dozens of multi-colored teenagers pour into the hallway. An overwhelmed James stumbles him way out of the crowd and bumps into a teenage boy with spiky blue hair who helps her to her feet. As James watches him walk off, it becomes apparent to him and Spike that it's not a castle they're in but a school. Jamest grows more accustomed to his human body and closely observes the inhabitants of the strange new world he's in. As he passes by faces both new and familiar to her, he listens in on a conversation between two girls: one is being considerably cruel and verbally abusive to the other. James steps in to defend the girl being harassed, but her oppressor shrugs James off and walks away, saying she can speak to anyone any way she wants. As James comes to discover, that was Sonta Dusk. The girl James stood up for introduces herself as Fluttershy, much to James's surprise. Before he can dwell on this, Fluttershy notices Spike and starts to fawn over him in the exact same manner her pony counterpart did when they first came to Ponyville. James asks Fluttershy about the crown; Fluttershy tells him that she had indeed found the crown. While handing out flyers for Canterlot's animal shelter on the front lawn that morning, the crown came through the portal and struck the back of his head. Not wanting anything to happen to it, he then turned it over to Principal Celestia. With this information, James and Spike head to the principal's office. As he keeps Spike hidden in her backpack on Fluttershy's advice, James enters Principal Celestia's office and asks her about the crown. Having given it to Vice Principal Luna for safekeeping, Celestia is mystified as to how the crown ended up on the front lawn. James learns from the principal that the crown is to be awarded to the Prince of the upcoming Fall Formal dance. Leaving the office, Spike questions why James didn't just explain the truth to the principal. he was going to, but he came to realize during the conversation how Principal Celestia would react to it; if a human ended up in Equestria and told its people about the human world, ponies and engines would consider them crazy. With few to no alternatives, James decides to run for Princess/Prince of the Fall Formal to get his crown back, but he just has no idea how to do so. Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack and his friends At lunch, James meets Fluttershy again in the cafeteria and shares with his decision to run for Princess/Prince of the Fall Formal. This news comes as a shock to Fluttershy, who warns James that Sonta makes life miserable for those who oppose her. It's here that James also learns about how isolated all the social groups of the school are from one another, from the athletes to the fashionistas to the rockers, and that he'd have to get all of them to vote for him. James is still determined however, and asks where to find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. he and Spike enter the school auditorium, which is in the process of being decorated. There, they meet another familiar—and at the same time un''familiar—face: Pinkie Pie. While the peppy girl is more than happy to put James's name on the ballot, she's less than thrilled to know Fluttershy is involved. As the two of them talk, in enters another face James recognizes: Applejack and Toby delivering cases of fizzy apple cider with the help of Big McIntosh. Upon learning that James will be running against Sonta Dusk for Princess/Prince, Applejack warns that Sonta is not to be trusted, commenting that the only girl in the school who's even ''less trustworthy is Rainbow Dash and Gordon. James takes her leave of the auditorium, and Sonta dusk enters just moments later with Snips and Snails. She spares no harsh words regarding the decorations and choice of refreshments, inciting Applejack's and Toby's anger. When Sunset learns that James will be running against her, she goes to "meet the competition". Sunset confronts James in a barely lit, dead end hallway and gives her a verbal lashing, scoffing at her efforts to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, outright insulting and belittling her, and even threatening Spike's safety. :"You want to be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." :— Sunset Shimmer to Twilight Sparkle Sunset orders Snips and Snails to follow James and bring hi, something she can use to discredit James in the eyes of the student body. Mending friendships A hungry James comes across a vending machine, and unable to get it open, is about to kick it Train -style when he's interrupted by Trixie, who easily buys a snack from it. Realizing that he really doesn't know anything about this world, James decides to do research about the school to better familiarize himself with it. Much to his delight, Canterlot High has an extensive library. James's attempts at using a computer are inept and awkward, he makes a mess of library books (handling a number of them by mouth rather than by hand), and he has trouble figuring out how to use a copy machine. Unbeknownst to him, Snips and Snails are recording her every embarrassing move via camera phone. That evening, as the library nears closing time, it occurs to James that he hadn't thought about where he and Spike are going to sleep. Luckily, Spike had thought ahead and assembled a bed out of books for them to sleep on, having discovered a rarely used section tucked away on the second floor of the library. Meanwhile, James's research into the school has yielded a yearbook. Inside, he found an old photo of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Thomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,Percy,Toby, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity. Although the 11 appear to be friends in the photo, they don't seem to be friends now. Spike reminds James that he can't focus on why the girls/Boys are no longer friends: making friends and beating Sonta Dusk comes first. the next morning, James is ready to make a good first impression on his fellow students, but he finds that everyone he passes in the hallway is laughing at her. As he wonders why, Rarity suddenly pulls her into an empty classroom and dresses her in a new outfit and wig. At that moment, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie and everyone enter the room. They show James a video that Sonta Dusk had posted online, showing James struggling to adapt to his human form and otherwise embarrassing himself on camera. Mortified, James believes that his chances of getting voted Fall Formal Princess/Prince are hopeless. Pinkie Pie offers to help, but Fluttershy and henry advises James against accepting it. Within moments, they, Rarity, and Applejack are at each other's throats. James breaks up the argument and with the yearbook photo, reminds the four that they were all friends once; the girls and boys fondly remember the photo as being at the school's Freshman Fair. James believes that Sonta dusk somehow broke them apart, but the girls and boys claim it wasn't sonta dusk that dismantled the four's friendship but a series of text messages and e-mails sent between them that ruined school events they put together: a text from Fluttershy to Pinkie that ruined a silent auction for the animal shelter, a message from Applejack to Rainbow Dash to gordon that ruined a bake sale, and so on. However, as they to realize, none of them had sent these alleged messages. At James's encouragement, Applejack approaches Rainbow Dash on the school soccer pitch, where the two work out their misunderstandings and reconcile. With her and Applejack's friendship mended, Rainbow Dash agrees to help James become Prince/Princess of the Fall Formal on one condition: beat her in a game of one-on-one. Unfortunately, despite James's best effort throughout, his lack of athleticism and inexperience with sports lead to him thoroughly losing the match. However, Rainbow Dash agrees to help regardless, explaining that what she was actually doing was testing Twilight's "heart and determination", two qualities that the Fall Formal Princess/Prince should have; James proved that she has both. Behind the bleachers nearby, Snips and Snails show Sonta Dusk photos they'd taken on their phones, eliciting an evil grin from the other pony-turned-human. In a coffee shop run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, James was getting himself a cup of Coffee James bumps into the Girl with cyan hair with pink outline with a blue bow again. As they awkwardly part ways, James finds himself developing a crush on her Rarity is quick to notice and discourage this; the girl Stocking, is apparently Sonta Dusk's's ex-friend, and developing a relationship with her would likely invite more of sonta dusk's wrath. The eleven friends brainstorm ways to boost James's popularity and get heim the votes she needs to be named Prince. Rarity comes up with the idea of getting everyone in the school to wear fake pony ears and tails, to foster unity and school spirit. but james wasn't sure of that but Rarity assures The next day the eleven friends put their plan into action: a lively song and dance in the school cafeteria that rouses everyone into dancing. But even as she watches on from outside the cafeteria, Sonta dusk isn't deterred; she has yet another task for Snips and Snails. Sometimes the good guys finish first Later that day, everyone in the school is seen wearing Rarity's pony ears and tails, and school spirit and pride are at an all-time high. But as Applejack points out,Sonta dusk still walks down the hall with a smirk. She knocks on the office door of Vice Principal Luna and feigns distress, informing her that the Fall Formal decorations have been destroyed. She accuses James of committing the deed, even presenting photos as evidence. A suspicious stocking anarchy listens in on their conversation, then slips away. James is brought to Luna's office, where Luna shows him the photos and says that the school can't let someone who'd do such a thing run for Fall Formal Princess/Prince. James is about to lose himself to despair when there's a knock at the door. Stocking Anarchy enters, presenting evidence she found in the library trash can. The photos Luna was given were in fact altered to incriminate James, by using cutouts of James from the soccer pitch, superimposed onto backgrounds of the gym decorations being destroyed. In light of this, Luna allows James to continue his Prince bid. Jamest is immensely grateful to Stocking for her help, but the damage done to the auditorium means the Fall Formal will have to be postponed until the following evening. Stocking asks James if he wants to go the Fall Formal with her. James is about to accept before he realizes what the dance's postponement means. Crying "no!" over and over, he bursts out of the vice principal's office, leaving behind a disappointed Stocking Anarchy. James dashes into the boutique where his friends are picking out their formal wear and ducks behind a changing room curtain, where he takes stock of the situation: if he doesn't get his crown back by that evening, the portal to Sodor will close and he'll be trapped in this world for thirty moons. Spike suggests they tell his friends the truth and let them know what's at stake, but James is uncertain, worried that they'll reject him for not being human. Spike encourages him, saying that they rallied around her because they saw what was in her heart and won't care that he's actually a Train at which James tells him that she's glad he followed him. James reluctantly tells him friends the truth (or rather, to James and Spike's complete and utter shock, Pinkie guesses at it): The others are skeptical at this, until Spike speaks up to confirm this and that he is actually a dragon, shocking everyone except Fluttershy, who's thrilled to finally meet a talking animal. With that, James Rallies His friends together in cleaning up and redecorating the school auditorium, an effort that many of the school's students lend a helping hand in. When the renovations are finished, Principal Celestia is so impressed by the students' efforts that she doesn't postpone the Fall Formal. As everyone leaves to get ready for the dance, Celestia reminds the students to vote for the Fall Formal Princess/Prince as they leave the gym, and a number of students cast their ballot for James. :"The eleven of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sonta Dusk is the one who divided us, James ired engine is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it!" :— Rarity : :You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there, and the crown ''actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it, they don't work anymore, and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world, and you won't be able to get back for like, really, really long time!" :— Down to the smallest detail :"''That... is...''awesome!" :— Rainbow Dash's reaction to the truth In a gym equipment storage room,Sonta dusk chews out Snips and Snails for going overboard in their trashing of the auditorium, as she needs the Formal to go on that night just as much as James does. The night of the Fall Formal James Returns to the sheds but to his surprise that the sheds look like housing James enters his house with his number on it and gets in and into his bedroom dresser he finds a purple jacket with a large red and yellow kipper tie.with a blue shirt underneth and puts it on he looked fancy and pulls out flowers. The girls return to the boutique to get themselves ready for the Formal later that evening. They change into fancier shoes and dresses and put on jewelry themed after each of their respective Elements of Harmony. The girls arrive at Canterlot High later that evening in a limousine. As they enter the school, Stocking Anacrchy pulls up in her car. She jumps out and quickly runs up to James, asking if he would reconsider and have at least one dance with her. James, jumbling up his words as he attempts to explain that her flurry of "no"'s earlier wasn't directed at her, accepts. Inside the auditorium, the girls the boys and the rest of the attendees dance to Stocking anarchy and his band's live performance. James notices Sonta Duskr is nowhere to be seen and asks Rainbow Dash about it, to which Rainbow Dash replies that she isn't there because she most likely knew James won the Fall Formal crown. After the band finishes their song, Principals Celestia and Luna walk on stage to announce the Princess/Prince of the Fall Formal. After some words of praise to the students for their hard work, Principal Celestia announces the winner—James As Principal Celestia congratulates James and places the Fall Formal crown on his head, Snips and Snails sneak into the auditorium through a back door and kidnap Spike. Spike screams out for James and he runs out after the duo, followed quickly by his friends. Snips and Snails take Spike into the school courtyard near the statue, where Sunset Shimmer is waiting. Showdown in the courtyard James and his friends find themselves face-to-face with Sonta, brandishing a sledgehammer and ready to destroy the portal back to Equestria/sodor. James tells Sonta not to hurt Spike; Sonta, saying she "wouldn't dream of it", tells Snips and Snails to let Spike go. Sonta then gives James an ultimatum: give the crown back and be allowed to return to Equestria/Sodor, or keep the crown and never go back. James, maintaining his fortitude, keeps the crown. Surprised by this, Sonta tries to reason with James to hand over the crown, to which James replies by explaining he's seen what Sonta has been able to do to Canterlot High even without the magic the crown will give her. Sonata appears to give up, throwing the sledgehammer down. James's friends surround her and commend her selflessness. Hearing the flurry of kind words directed towards James, Sonta loses her temper and charges at James, tackling him and knocking the crown off her head. During the minutes that follow, the crown repeatedly trades hands as James and his friends attempt to keep it out of Sonta's, Snips', and Snails' possession. In a moment of absentmindedness, James tosses the crown away, and it ends up in Sonta's hands A giddy Sonta immediately places the crown on her head. As soon as she does this, a magical aura surrounds her and she is lifted up into the air. James, her friends, and onlooking Fall Formal attendees watch in horror as Sunset is surrounded by a dark aura and transformed into a demonic creature, with blue skin, fiery hair, wings, and a tail. Using her magic, Sonta proceeds to turn Snips and Snails into demons similar in appearance. The students retreat to the supposed safety of the school doors, but the transformed Sonta tears away the entire front entrance, declaring herself the students' "princess" and demanding their loyalty. She flies into the school and projects her magic onto the fleeing students, hypnotizing them into submission. With the student body under her control, Sonta explains to Jamest that it was never her intention to destroy the portal; she wanted the crown not to rule the school but to rule Equestria/Sodor, with the help of her brainwashed followers. James stands his ground however, and his friends back him up. Unfazed by their defiance, Sonta hurls a fireball at James to take her out. Just before the spell hits, Jamest's friends huddle around him. Sonta cackles at her apparent victory but is shocked to find her attack had no effect. A red force field surrounding James and his friends had protected them from Sonat's attack. James reasons that the magic contained in his Element of Harmony united with "those that helped create it". An aura from the crown engulfs James and his friends in light, linking him of them to their Element of Harmony and giving them pony-like traits, including actual ears, wings, and hair extensions resembling tails when viewed from the front. James finally proclaims that while Sonta may have the crown on her head, she cannot wield its power because she lacks the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship. The magic surrounding James and her friends explodes, causing a double-helical rainbow to shoot out and engulf Sonta Dusk in a rainbow-colored tornado that strips her of her power and releases the students of her mind control. Aftermath As the bright light dissipates, the students congregate at the front of the school. Spike runs out to James, who is lying on the ground with her friends. James picks up Spike and hugs him while their friends approach him The eleven of them notice a large crater in the ground, with Sunset Shimmer—returned to normal—lying at the bottom of it. James tells Sonta that she will never be able to rule in Equestria/sodor and that she has shown everyone who she really is. Sonta reduced to tears, apologizes to everyone for what she's done. James goes on to say that the magic of friendship exists everywhere, not just in Equestria/Sodor, and that Sonta Dusk can either seek it out or "forever be alone". Sonta explains she doesn't know anything about friendship, to which James points to his friends and says they can teach her. As Spike cheers the girls/boys on, Principal Celestia walks up to give James his crown back, announcing that what everyone had seen that night was exemplary of how a prince should act. Stocking anarchy then extends her hand to James, asking him for a dance. The scene cuts to the auditorium once more, with the students dancing to a reprise of This is Our Big Night. Stocking anarchy joins James in a very equine dance style before Photo Finish takes a group picture of James his friends, and Spike. Epilogue: Return to Equestria/Sodor James embraces his friends in the school courtyard and asks them to look out for Sonta dusk. As she asks this, Vice Principal Luna hands Sonta a masonry trowel, with Snips and Snails following up with a wheelbarrow of bricks in order to repair the wall James tells his friends that although they had only known each other for a short time, he will miss them dearly. Spike compliments James on his crown on the way to the portal, and the two finally step through. The moon rises to its peak to cover over the center star and with a flash of moonlight, the portal closes behind them, causing James's friends to lose their pony ears, wings, and added hair. Pinkie Pie attempts to follow James and Spike through the portal, only to smack into a solid surface. Back in Equestria/Sodor, James's friends and the princesses/Princes wait patiently for his return. Jamesemerges through the portal, teetering on his tender as he is once again a quadruped, and drops down to all wheels. His friends run up to greet him , congratulating him on his return and the retrieval of her crown. Princess Celestia asks about Sonta dusk, and James replies that she's been left in good "hands". As a confused Rainbow Dash, Gordon and Rarity look at each other, Spike comes through the portal shortly after. James's friends walk through the castle with him and bombard him with questions, but James tells them he's too tired from all the dancing, eliciting a shocked reaction from them. James bumps into the same Girl she'd bumped into before her journey began, mirroring her encounter with Stocking anarchry in the human world. James asks who the girl is, and Princess Cadance explains that she's a new member of the royal guard named Stocking Anarchy. James's friends immediately pick up that James tmay have a crush on her and playfully tease him and Pinkie Pie—much like his human counterpart had—manages to guess Stocking anarchy s exact actions from James's time in the other world. :“''Totally reminds you of a girl you met in the other world who was as an angel and devil, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for princess/Prince of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?! Right?" :— Down to the smallest detail After a surprised reaction from James and Pinkie Pie explaining that it was "just a hunch", the scene transitions from a confident James and a happy Spike to an upward internal to external view of the Crystal Empire into the sky. The scene fades to black and the credits roll. Cast Tara Strong: James/Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna/Vice Principal Luna, Mrs. Cake, and others Cathy Weseluck: Spike Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia/Principal Celestia, Miss Cheerilee Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's singing voice Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance Lee Tockar: Snips Richard Ian Cox: Snails Peter New: Big McIntosh, "Brawly Beats" and "Scott Green" Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo Kathleen Barr: Trixie Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's singing voice Kazumi Evans: Rarity's singing voice Stocking Anarchy: : Monica Rial Thomas: Edward Glen Henry: Kevin Frank Percy: Linda Ballantyne Gordon: Neil Crone Toby: Colm Feore Edward: Sean Astin Trivia *This is based on Equestria girls from 2013 *James acts like himself but in this movie he's like twilight sparkle *How Did a train becomes a human? *this is like a made up version of the story *I switched Sonta dusk as the villan insted of sunset shimmer *Since Edward wasn’t in Tatmr in this particular movie His voice actor is something I just came up with And it’s Sean Astin